


The Flame Going Out

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU sort of, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: When a fight with a Wraith endangers Jaskier's life, Geralt makes choice linking the two forever.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	The Flame Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up late to Geralt/Jasiker week with Starbucks and Soulmate inspired fic 
> 
> First Witcher fic took liberty with the lore I've only watched the show and read the first two books.

"I want to prove myself a worthy travel companion," That's what he had said. He didn't say it, he begged it. Begged to be found useful and to remain at his side. Yet Geralt, never knowing the right thing to say or do, turned to anger. 

"You'll only get in the way. Now. Stay. Here," Geralt growled. He left without another word leaving Jaskier standing in their shared camp alone and hurt. Geralt didn't have time to think about it, to dwell on the strange hurt in his chest. Someone has summoned a wraith. A lonely, bitter and angry man had called on all that was dark and wicked in the world and had brought forth a wraith. It was now stalking the woods, killing travelers and any who might pass by. Wraiths were dangerous. Jaskier had to understand that. 

Geralt crept into the forest, the trees rotting and the smell of death in the air. He heard the wails of the wraith. It must have sensed he was there. The Witcher raced into the clearing slashing at the specter. It screeched out, it's dark shadowy form dissolved away. Geralt let out a sigh. That was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Wraith are usually more of a hassle, harder to track, harder to kill. Geralt let out another sign looking up at the full moon. Was it really that easy?

"And another thing!" He heard Jaskier's voice calling out. The bard was suddenly storming into the clearing, red in the face, angry, one hand on his hip the other pointing at Geralt. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I have been on your dangerous hunts plenty of times and I've been fine nearly every time," Jaskier paused and glanced around "Where's the wraith? I thought there would be a grand battle"

Geralt held back a smile. "Gone."

"Right, let me guess no thrilling details to share?" Jaskier asked and Geralt said nothing. He glanced back at the woods. The air still smelled like death. The trees and flowers are still decaying before him. Something was wrong. The breeze picked up, cold and bitter. Jaskier continued to talk, saying he was going to make up the song. Geralt sensed it. The wraith.

"Jaskier!" He yelled out, but it was too late. The wraith had reformed not far from the bard. Jaskier jumped seeing the shadowy figure. Geralt attacked the wraith, but every slash went through it's ghostly body. The wraith let out a wail, the ground shook at the noise. Geralt cursed. This wraith was more powerful than he thought. 

"Geralt!" Jaskier yelled out. The bard was not far from him, clearly worried about the Witcher's safety. 

Geralt lost track of the wraith glancing over at Jaskier. "Get out of here!" Geralt yelled to the bard. The wraith, as if sensing Geralt's worry reappeared in front of Jaskier. The bard yelled out in fear, taking a step back. Geralt yelled and ran towards them, yet he wasn't fast enough. There wasn't enough time. The wraith lashed out at the bard. It's ghostly form passed through his chest. In one side and out the other, like Jaskier wasn't even there. The bard made a faint gasping noise. He took a few more shaky breaths, his skin instantly going very pale. He dropped to the ground, limb. 

"No!" Geralt yelled. He used his magic to hinder the wraith and then slashed through it, killing it for real. The tension in the air lifted, the smell of death subsides. Geralt raced to Jaskier's side. He lifted the bard into his arm. He was cold and his eyes were closed. "No," Geralt said even softer. He placed a hand over Jaskier's mouth, a faint breath of air brushed his skin. Jasiker was breathing, he was still alive. Geralt picked him up, Jaskier made a slight pained noise. His lips were blue, Geralt could smell death on him. 

Holding himself together Geralt reached into his pocket and broke a small bottle of purple liquid. A second later a portal appears in front of him. "This better not be another-" The voice stopped. Yennefer stared in shock at Jaskier's limp form in the Witcher's arm. "What happened?" 

"Wraith."

Yen let out a small gasp. "Follow me." She went back through the portal. Geralt quickly followed. 

They are now in a large room, that must be in a palace or castle of some kind. Yen ordered Geralt to lay Jaskier on the bed. Geralt did, as gently as he could. Jasiker still wasn't moving, his skin somehow even more pale. He was only getting colder, like a corpse. Yen looked over Jasiker. "What happened? Tell me everything." 

Geralt told her the story, how the wraith had passed into his body. Yen cursed at that. She laid her hand on Jaskier's forehead. She looked worried, concerned. Geralt thought the two hated each other. Yet, Yen was clearly distressed at Jaskier's state as well. 

"Can you save him?" Geralt asked, his voice coming out quite. 

Yen did not answer for a moment. "The wraith did not attack him physically. It attacked his soul." 

"There is no such thing."

Yen turned to face Geralt. "There is, and right now Jaskier's is badly damaged. The soul is like a fire," she said, remembering what she was taught. "It burns throughout a person's life, bright and strong, but right now...Jaskier's is but a flicker, a small flame about to go out and when does...he will die."

Hearing that hurts worse than any wound ever had. "Can you save him?" He asked again. 

Yen paused for a moment. "I'm not sure." 

"What?" Geralt raised his voice.

"Fixing a soul is delicate and challenging, even for me. The thing is...he needs a new soul." Yen told him and Geralt waited for more information. "His soul, his flame, is too small. I can't reginaite without killing him. I need...we need too…," She did not finish.

"Tell me, whatever it is I'll do it." 

Yen looked at Geralt for a long moment. "You need to give him your soul." 

Geralt blinked. Not sure he heard her right. "I'm a witcher, a mutant" 

Yen nodded. "As I said, souls are delicate. Geralt we do not have time. He is fading quickly. You are a witcher, which makes this more difficult."

"Can't it be you?" Geralt asked. His soul is corrupted, twisted, he couldn't give it to Jaskier it would only hurt him. 

Yen shook her head. "It has to be you. Geralt, Jaskier cares about you deeply. He will accept your soul and none others."

Geralt looked down at Jaskier's still form. "I'll do it."

"Geralt, you must know, this will link the two of you. You will become a part of each other, bound together in a way no wish could."

"Do it, Yen."

With those words she nodded. Geralt suddenly felt very light headed and everything went dark. 

He heard voices. In the darkness there were hushed voices, laughter, the sound of a calming lute. Then there was heat. It drew him in, pulling him closer to a flame. A flame in the darkness. There were more voices, kind words, harsh words. A lingering touch, a song, the slash of a sword. 

_ He's a… _

_ And yet here we are _

Geralt's eyes shot open. He sat up finding he was in a bed. His hand instinctively went to his chest. It felt lighter someone how. He was confused for a moment not remembering what happened. It came rushing back in an instant. "Jaskier!"

Geralt turned to see Jaskier laying on the bed next to him. The bard was still, but the color had returned to his face. His chest rose and fell with long breaths. Geralt felt tension leave him. He knew Jaskier was alright. He felt it. He felt Jasiker's pace and health deep in his very being. Geralt thought about waking him. Yen was nowhere in sight. 

As if Jaskier heard his wish for him to wake up, Jaskier slowly opened his eyes. He groaned. "What happened?" Jaskier glanced around. "Geralt?" He sat up with a groan. Geralt felt his confusion, felt how fatigued he still was. "What happened?" Jaskier turned to him and Geralt let out a loud gasp. "What? Geralt what is it?" 

"Your eye." 

"My eye!" Jaskier jumped out of bed over to the small mirror sitting on the table on the other side of room. He gasped looking at his reflection. He poked under his eyes and blinked a few times. His right eye is no longer a soft blue, but now a bright yellow, just like Geralt's. He turned to the witcher. "What is going on!?"

Geralt told him what happened, about the wraith, about the injury to his soul and how he shared a bit of his own soul to save the bard's life.

"Oh, well I guess I should be saying thank you. Though, you didn't get any weird eye changes," Jaskier grumbles. "And it looks like you were right. I got hurt again, always causing trouble. I'm sorry Geralt. I'm a pretty bad travel companion after all." 

"No, you're not," Geralt said softly. 

Jaskier smiled, his cheeks a little red. Geralt got a new feeling in his chest. Jaskier made a face. "My chest feels kinda light." 

"Yen said there might be...side effects."

"You mean besides having one weird eye?" Jaskier sounded a bit upset. His voice was a little more angry than normal. 

Geralt thought for a moment. He thought of Yen, of the wish, and how angry she was when she found out he bound them together. He thought of destiny, the child of surprise somewhere out there, and how deep down he hated being bound to a random child. 

"Just that you might be nauseous the next few days, best take it slow." Geralt lied. 

"Great, get a part of a Witcher soul and all I get a stupid weird eye. A little magic would have been nice," Jaskier crossed his arms. 

Geralt shook his head. "Just be happy you're alive." 

Jaskier shrugged with a laugh. Geralt shook his head. "We should find, Yen." Jaskier nodded in agreement and started to leave the room. Geralt watched him go. His hand again found itself at his chest. It felt so much lighter. He liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Since my work closed I have some free time to write more Whitcher fics so be on the look out!


End file.
